Azul e Bronze
by LiaCoelho
Summary: O que mudaria na história se Hermione fosse selecionada para a Corvinal e não para a Grifinória? E o que isso mudaria na vida de Fleur e Hermione?


**BRONZE E AZUL**

O que aconteceria no mundo de Harry Potter se Hermione Granger tivesse sido escolhida para a Corvinal ao invés da Grifinória? Essa é uma das linhas dessa história além de contar o que aconteceria no Cálice de Fogo caso Hermione fosse uma Corvinal. E, principalmente, o que isso significaria para Fleur Delacour. O que afinal poderia mudar na vida das duas bruxas caso Hermione fosse uma Corvinal.

P.S.: Eu infelizmente não sou a dona dos direitos autorais da série Harry Potter. ( Estou a procura de uma revisora Beta ) E, por favor, reconsiderem essa história. Ela é a minha primeira fanfiction e por isso toda crítica construtiva é bem-vinda. Essa é uma história com muitos capítulos.

**BRONZE**

_-CORVINAL! – gritou o chapéu seletor ao terminar de selecionar mais uma aluna. A menina, de cabelos castanhos crespos correu na direção da mesa que aplaudia com entusiasmo. Era a mesa da Corvinal onde Hermione se sentou com alegria num lugar vago ao lado de uma chinesa que acenava para ela._

_-Obrigada. – agradecendo pelo lugar vago - Olá, eu sou Hermione. – disse a menina de cabelos crespos ao estender a mão para a menina chinesa._

_-Olá! Bem-vinda a Corvinal! – sorrindo e apertando a mão oferecida._

_Hermione sorri de volta._

_-Eu sou Cho Chang e essa é Penélope Clearwater. – apontando para a garota ao lado dela. A garota, loira, sorri para Hermione a aperta sua mão._

_-Seja bem-vinda. – polidamente e estufando o peito para mostrar que ela era a Monitora da casa._

_Hermione cumprimenta Penélope e por fim sua atenção se volta para o Chapéu Seletor quando este seleciona um outro aluno para a Sonserina._

3 anos depois

Hermione estava lendo um livro no Salão Comunal da Corvinal. Uma ação comum naquela Salão Comunal que mais parecia uma biblioteca com suas estantes cheias de livros, sofás, poltronas, lareira, janelas e uma estátua de Rowena. O vento batia nas altas janelas e produzia um chiar familiar que chegava aos ouvidos de Hermione. Quantas noites ela dormiu com esse som! Por noites à fio esse som tinha sido a sua música de ninar. A sua paz salvadora das dificuldades que ela enfrentava no mundo fora do Salão Comunal. Poucos sabiam, menos os alunos da Corvinal, como chegar na Biblioteca através de uma passagem secreta ao lado da entrada do Salão Comunal. Em menos de cinco minutos ela poderia descer e fazer suas pesquisas sem esbarrar em Sonserinos preconceituosos. Assim, ela já estava lendo aquele livro emprestado da Biblioteca por alguns minutos no seu lugar habitual: a poltrona azul-marinho tão confortável que era possível dormir nela. Era uma poltrona na adjacência de um grande sofá com quatro lugares e defronte para uma mesinha de centro. Ao lado da poltrona, entre o sofá e a poltrona, havia um criado mudo onde um rádio do início do século XX.

Em frente ao sofá havia uma grande lareira situada numa caixa de alvenaria de tijolos cinza no meio da parede do oval Salão Comunal. Em cada lado da da lareira havia estantes que iam do chão ao teto e eram repletas de livros. Ao lado da poltrona, do lado onde não havia criado-mudo, havia uma outra poltrona, idêntica na forma e tamanho, mas que tinha um descanso para os pés. Aquele nicho era um dentro vários que existiam no Salão Comunal da Corvinal. Para além das estantes ao lado da grande lareira, haviam janelas tão altas quanto as estantes que tinha longas cortinas na cor branca. As janelas eram de um metal duro e pintada em bronze. A estrutura da janela dava espaço para quatro fileiras verticais de vidros e quinze fileiras de vidros verticais. Depois de cada janela havia três mesas para estudo com duas cadeiras para cada mesa que devia ter uns dois metros de comprimento. Na parede de cada mesa havia uma única prateleira para o uso do estudantes. Acima desta havia ou tochas para iluminação ou quadros. Atrás de cada mesa de estudo, com um vão de uns dois metros para passagem havia mais sofás, poltronas e mesinhas de centro. Umas duas mesas redondas com espaço e cadeiras para oito pessoas ficavam na ala mais próxima da entrada. Do lado oposto à da lareira havia um telescópio profissional que ficava sempre voltado para fora. Um piano de parede ficava na parte mais próxima à estátua de Rowena e do vão oval por onde se tinha acesso aos dormitórios.

Como dito antes, era possível dormir naquela poltrona onde a morena estava. Mas Hermione não conseguiria dormir. Não com aquele livro para ler. Não com mais um sonho estranho. Mais um sonho em que ela via cabelos loiros e um par de olhos azuis. Ela nunca foi de ligar para Adivinhação e não seria por causa desse sonho que ela ligaria. Assim, ela resolveu deixar esses sonhos no fundo da sua mente e ocupava a sua mente como nunca, como uma maneira de fingir que esses sonhos não estavam acontecendo. Por isso ela lia o livro. Mesmo que não fosse sobre algo novo. Era um grosso volume sobre a teoria por detrás do feitiço de levitação. Não que ela não tivesse lido todos os livros que havia naquele salão comunal. Ela tinha lido. Mas era que, apesar de já ter estudado todos os assuntos dados em Hogwarts até o sétimo ano, Hermione não estava saciada. Ainda mais com o agora hábito de sempre se ter alguma aventura ao longo do ano. No seu primeiro ano foi Quirrell, o que rendeu um empate na Copa das Casas entre Corvinal e Grifinória, depois enigma do Basilisco e o Diário do Tom Riddle que lhe rendeu uma grande amizade entre ela, Harry Potter e Ron Weasley, apesar de serem de diferentes casas.

E, ano passado, a fuga de Sirius Black, agora inocente aos olhos de Hermione que por causa do Vira-Tempo pode voltar no tempo com Harry e salvar o pobre coitado de uma sentença mortífera, além de salvar Bicuço. Hermione logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Alguém queria ferir Harry Potter. Sua mente logo chegou a conclusão de que ou eram os seguidores de Você-sabe-Quem ou o próprio Você-sabe-Quem. Assim, Hermione ponderou sobre o que ela poderia fazer para ficar preparada, pois ela não iria deixar que um estranho ferisse seus amigos. Nessas horas ela se lembrava como o Chapéu tinha ficado em dúvida se colocava ela na Corvinal ou na Grifinória.

A solução foi treinar, estudar e praticar quase que o tempo, levando o seu núcleo mágico quase à exaustão e assim expandindo-o quase que diariamente. Hermione estudo de tudo um pouco, ou melhor, de tudo um montão. Leu desde Poções até Alquemia. De Transfiguração até Magia da Terra. De Feitiços até Herbologia, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Estudo dos Mortos e DADA. De Línguas Mágicas até Runas Antigas e Aritmancia. Mas, tinha uma coisa que somente ela e os professores Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape e Dumbledore sabiam. Somente eles sabiam que Hermione fazia aulas extras toda a noite, com a ajuda do Vira-Tempo. Com Fliwick era estuda os meandros e a prática da Dobra Elemental. Com McGonagall ela estudava Animagismo. Com Snape, Poções e Defesa. Com Dumbledore, Magia da Terra, Alquemia e Oclumência. Todos coma desculpa de sempre querer mais e explicando que as aulas já não a saciava. É claro que ao longo do tempo, até o motivo pelo qual ela fazia as aulas foi esquecido pois acabou se tornando um momento relaxante entre professor e aluna. E as aulas seguiam mesmo durante as férias. Hermione usava a Rede Flu para ir até Hogswarts durante o verão para ter aulas diariamente.

É claro que ela não sabia, mas Dumbledore também tinha chegado a essa conclusão e aplaudiu a iniciativa da menina em querer se preparar para uma possível situação de perigo, pois era conhecida a amizade dela com Harry Potter. Hermione já tinha cinco dobras elementais naturais ( Fogo, Água, Ar, Terra e Raio) e estava aprendendo a fundí-la, com duas dobras fundidas já conseguidas ( Madeira e Agilidade ). Como era pré-requisito, Hermione teve que primeiro treinar para conseguir fazer feitiços não-verbais e sem o uso da varinha, mas sim usando o movimento das suas mãos, corpo e a vontade da mente como se o trio fosse uno. Era como se fosse uma dança do corpo, da mente e do núcleo mágico que produzia a mais pura magia elemental.

Com Minerva, ela tinha conseguido encontrar a sua forma animaga: uma águia dourada gigante, com vinte e três metros de envergadura e seis de altura. Depois de meses tentando alcançar uma forma acima, que era basicamente poder brincar com o tamanho do animago, fazê-lo diminuto, grande, médio, enorme e colossal, Hermione somente consegui trabalhar com os tamanhos médio e pequeno. Ou seja, ela podia voar pelo céu com vários tamanhos da sua forma animaga. Com Dumbledore, ela aprendia a magia da natureza e em conjunto com Snape ela já tinha um olho aguçado para ervas e ingredientes para Poções e fazia com tranquilidade a poção Wolfsbane para Remus Lupin.

Mas hoje ela não teria aula extra. Com a proximidade do dia em que os alunos estrangeiros iriam chegar, os professores estavam eufóricos e por dois dias Hermione não estava tendo aulas por causa disso. Assim, ela mesma pegou livros emprestados com os Professores e na Biblioteca para continuar os estudos. Ela estava confortavelmente sentada no sofá defronte para a lareira. Numa poltrona próxima, Luna lia o Pasquim de ponta-cabeça, ou seja, com os pés balançando lá no alto da poltrona. Por sorte, ela estava usando uma calça cinza. Cho Chang jogava xadrez com Roger Davies enquanto Padma conversava com Marietta e Marcus Corner sobre como deveriam ser as delegações.

Ao longe, Hermione pode ver um grupo de meninos do sexto ano, Anthony Goldstein, Marcus Belby e Eddie Carmichael conversando animadamente sobre táticas de Quadribol. Era uma noite comum no Salão Comunal. Terry Boot olhava mais uma vez aficionado as estrelas pelo telescópio que Flitwick conseguiu para a Casa como um dos móveis permanentes junto com o piano de parede onde Jeremy Stretton tocava lentamente. Assim como um novo mezanino com duas mesas com Xadrez de bruxo onde um grupo de seis alunos se aglomerava no que seria, para Hermione, mais um dos campeonatos noturnos do jogo.

_Tão previsível..._

Sorrindo, Hermione se ajeita no sofá, colocando as pernas para cima e vira a página do seu livro sobre a Teoria Mágica por detrás da magia sem varinha e não-verbal. Depois de duas horas, Hermione sente alguém se sentar ao seu lado. É Cho e ela tem uma bandeja com Café, açúcar e biscoitos de aveia.

Luna, Marietta e Padma se sentam em volta da mesinha de centro em frente à Hermione e onde Cho tinha pousado a bandeja. Não era raro alguma das cinco aparecerem com uma bandeja surrupiada da cozinha para uma boa noite de leitura.

-Sabe, eu me pergunto como essas delegações devem ser... – pondera Padma sonhadoramente.

Luna, ainda com o Pasquim ao contrário, suspira.

-Devem ser bruxos como nós, é logico. – pausa – Mas devem ser alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, assim como nas outras edições. – sonhadoramente.

O grupo fita Luna por alguns instantes antes compartilharem uma risada.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – disse Padma.

-Curiosa para ver se eles são bonitos ? – indaga Marietta com um sorriso travesso para Padma que cora levemente.

Cho ri e leva as mãos ao queixo.

-Oh, Pad, só você mesmo... – diz antes de comer um bisocito.

Hermione sorri e põe o livro de lado.

-O que os Grifinórios estão dizendo? – pergunta Marietta para Hermione.

Hermione ergue as sobrancelhas.

-Eu? – confusa.

-Sim, você não é amiga de um punhado deles? – rebate Cho.

-Padma é irmã de uma, Cho. – diz Luna.

-Sim, mas eu não tenho vários amigos na casa dos leões. – rebate Padma. – Parvati anda sempre com Lavender e aquelas outras garotas sem cérebros que é impossível de chegar perto sem perder um pouco da minha inteligência.

Cho e Marietta riem com essa menção. Luna fita Hermione.

-Mas então Hermione, o que os seus amigos dizem sobre o Torneio? – curiosa e se servindo com um pouco de café.

Hermione encosta as costas no sofá.

-Eles estão ansiosos. E mais teimosos do que de hábito. – sorrindo.

Cho serve um pouco de café para a morena que aceita e bebe um pouco.

-Obrigada, Cho.

A conversa prossegue por mais vinte minutos antes de cada uma procurar alguma coisa para estudar. Mas, perto o bastante para pegar um biscoito ou um pouco mais de café. Por volta das nove da noite, Hermione se levanta e se despede das suas amigas e ruma, com o seu livro e xícara de café, para o seu quarto pois cada aluno da casa tem um quarto privativo. O de Hermione ficava no ponto mais alto e era circular. Dali era possível avistar os terrenos de Hogwarts, o Lago Negro, a Floresta Proibida, o Campo de Quadribol, as Estufas e o pátio da Torre do Relógio. Mas, Hermione não ia dormir agora.

Como se fosse um ato há muito praticado, ela fecha a porta coloca uma forte proteção na mesma e vai até a sacada do seu quarto. A sacada era pequena o bastante para uma mesa de uns oitenta centímetros de diâmetro, duas cadeiras acolchoadas reclináveis numa ponta e uma rede enrolada na parede. Hermione tinha esse quarto desde que ela começou a estudar em Hogwarts. Era o mais afastado. O mais alto dentre o espaço dos dormitórios femininos. Não era o maior.

Era o momento que ela mais esperava no dia. O momento em que ela podia voar pelos céus da Escócia na sua forma animaga. Isso lhe dava uma sensação de liberdade e ao mesmo tempo segurança que era o melhor momento do dia para ela. Sorrindo, ela abre a porta da sua sacada e respira o ar frio do outono. Fechando a porta para não deixar nenhum vento bagunçar o interior do seu quarto, Hermione se agacha e sob a proteção da mureta de pedra, ela se transformar em uma espécie de Águia Dourada de tamanho médio. Pulando para o parapeito, os olhos de Hermione se focam no entorno do castelo. Ao longe ela podia ver Hagrid entrando na Cabana com Canino no seu encalço. Levantando o rosto para o céu estrelado. Era uma bonita imagem com o vento batendo no seu rosto e o cheiro de liberdade em cada pena. Hermione abre as asas num impulso começa a voar pelo céu.

Lá de cima, a visão de Hogwarts era belíssima, mas Hermione não ficou sobrevoando o castelo por muito tempo. Logo, ela subiu alto e por entre as nuvens ela voltou a colocar a sua forma animaga na sua forma natural: com vinte e três metros de envergadura. A grande ave voa pelo céu da Escócia por alguns minutos antes de retornar, já na sua forma mediana, com três metros de envergadura, para a sacada do quarto. Mais relaxada, Hermione abre a porta do seu quarto e vê que uma carta havia sido deixada encima da sua cama.

Quem poderia ser? Curiosa, Hermione foi até a carta e viu a letra de Dumbledore na frente do envelope. Havia um selo vermelho de Hogwarts e ele é o primeiro a ser quebrado quando Hermioen toca na carta. Pegando a carta, o envelope é jogado na cama e Hermione se senta na cama.

_Srta Granger,_

_Sua presença se faz necessária no meu escritório amanhã às oito da noite._

_Cordialmente,_

_Dumbledore_

_P.s. Eu gosto de Sapos de Chocolate._

O dia seguinte foi um dia relativamente comum. Hermione teve aulas pela maior parte da manhã e da tarde. No jantar, Hermione estava sentada mais uma vez ao lado de Cho e Padma. O trio conversava sobre a última aula antes da parada para o jantar, Poções com os Lufa-Lufa. Nela, Snape estava num humor anormalmente ríspido e mal-humorado que nem Hermione com as suas poções perfeitas conseguiram animar.

-Ele é um morcegão irritado. – disse Padma ao se servir com um pouco de batata frita.

-Não diga isso... – rebate Hermione ao comer um pouco de arroz. – Ele deve ter um bom motivo.

Cho revira os olhos.

-Hermione, as pessoas tem um bom motivo de vez em quanto. Não sempre.

Hermione olha para Cho com uma expressão incrédula. Luna, que estava sentada defronte para Hermione e ao lado de Roger Davies e Marcus Belby, amigos do grupo, intervém.

-Ela tem razão, Mione. – disse a loira sonhadoramente – Quando o humor se prolonga por mais de alguns dias é um hábito. Mas no caso do Professor Snape é um simples caso de ataque de Nargles. Há um colônia deles nas masmorras. – e nisso ela pega um pouco de pudim.

-Nargles? - indaga Davies.

Padma bate na testa com a própria mão. Hermione e Cho riem levemente com a cena.

-Sim, Nargles. – começa Luna – São bichos invisíveis que se alimentam dos nossos pensamentos bons. Assim eles deixam somente os pensamentos ruins os quais eles adoram estar perto. Por isso eu uso esse brinco de rabanete. – mostra para Davies e ergue as duas sobrancelhas em choque ou em desgosto, Hermione não pode decifrar muito bem.

Luna não percebe ou não se deixa abalar pela expressão de Roger e fita Hermione.

-Sabe, pudim me ajuda muito contra os Nargles. – e oferece um pouco do pudim da travessa para Hermione. – Você deve comer um pouco. Há nargles bem perto de você.

Hermione assente e aceita o pedaço oferecido. Cho balança a cabeça e começa a conversar com Marcus sobre um problema em Runas Antigas. Ao provar o primeiro pedaço de seu pudim, Hermione fita para além de Luna, para a mesa da Grifinória onde Harry e Ron conversavam com Neville e Simas alguma coisa muito animada. No canto da sua visão, porém, ela vê a Dama Cinzenta passar pelas paredes. Pensativa, Hermione se pergunta como teria sido sua vida caso ela tivesse sido escolhida para a Grifinória.

Ela come um pouco do pudim.

Como deveria ter sido sua vida se ela tivesse ido se sentar ao lado de Harry e Ron? _Bobagem ficar pensando em coisas que não aconteceram e que não podem mudar. Mas, será que eu teria gostado de ser uma Grifinória? _Ela não sabia. Suspirando, ela come mais um pouco de pudim e começa a ficar curiosa cobre o quê o Diretor queria conversar com ela. Será que as suas noites voando pelo céu foram descobertas? E, principalmente, como aquela carta foi para ali?

Colocando a mão no queixo, Hermione pondera as possibilidades que a visita ao escritório do Diretor logo após o jantar poderia oferecer. Seu cérebro vagueia para longe dali por mais alguns instantes até que Luna coloca um outro pedaço de pudim para Hermione, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

-Sim? – confusa.

-Você precisa de mais pudim, Mione. – diz uma sonhadora Luna.

Andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem ser percebida era um truque que Hermione adotou para não ser perturbada por Sonserinos desde o primeiro ano. Com rapidez e eficiência de um bruxo bem mais velho, Hermione sabia lançar um poderoso feitiço de desilusão e assim se camuflar pelo ambiente. Foi assim que ela saiu do seu quarto depois de escovar os dentes do jantar para rumar até o escritório de Dumbledore.

No caminho, Hermione viu um grupo de Sonserinos encurralarem um menina nascida-trouxa da Lufa-Lufa e, protegida pela sua camuflagem, Hermione foi capaz de afastar os Sonserinos para longe. Quando o seu relógio apontou um minuto para a hora marcada, Hermione estava subindo os degraus que apareciam pela gárgula de pedra. Lá em cima, defronte para a grande porta de madeira de duas abas com ricos entalhes, Hermione, nervosa, bateu na porta.

-_Entre! _– disse a voz abafada de Dumbledore.

Hermione abre a porta e se vê dentro do escritório do Diretor que estava acabando de mandar uma carta por uma coruja. Alvo se vira e fita a menina. Sorrindo, o idoso homem vai até a menina e a guia para a cadeira.

-Ah, ! – disse Dumbledore – Como foram as aulas hoje?

-Boas, Professor. – disse a menina ao se sentar.

Dumbledore oferece um pouco de chá, bebida que Hermione prontamente aceita.

-Sabe... – começou Alvo - ...essa semana eu conversei com os seus professores, Srta Granger... – e a fitou por cima de seus óculos meia-lua.

Hermione ergue levemente as sobrancelhas em surpresa mas então se lembra que esse era o papel de um Diretor e simplesmente se ajeita nervosamente na cadeira. Dumbledore ri do desconforto da menina.

-Ah, não se preocupe Srta Granger. Nenhum reclamou do seu desempenho e empenho nas aulas. – seriamente – Eu só gostaria de conversar com a senhorita sobre o Torneio Tribruxo.

Hermione franze o cenho, confusa.

-Mas eu não tenho vontade de participar de um torneio tão violento. – diz Hermione ainda confusa com o assunto trazido à tona por Dumbledore.

O Diretor sorri para essa falar e assente.

-Eu compreendo isso, Senhorita. Mas há alguns dentro desse castelo que gostariam de saber verdadeiramente a idade da Senhorita depois de tantos anos de uso do Vira-Tempo. – pausa – Sinto muito por isso, mas tenho que tirar um pouco de seu sangue, uma gota somente, para poder termos exatidão da sua idade, certo?

Hermione fita o Diretor por alguns instantes.

-É claro que não vai doer nada. – reitera Dumbledore.

Hermione estica o seu braço direito e Alvo começa a preparar a esterilização de uma faca que ele tinha guardada na sua mesa. Depois de esterilizar, Alvo retira uma gota de sangue do polegar de Hermione. A gota, presa na lâmina da faca, é jogada encima de um pequeno vidro que retinha uma poção acinzentada. Com o sangue misturado de forma lentamente, a poção fica escura que nem tinta. Usando uma pena de falcão, Alvo coloca um pouco da poção a ponta da pena e começa a escrever o nome de Hermione. _Hermione Jean Granger._

Alvo para de escrever. Mas a pena não para de escrever. Sob os olhos de Hermione e de Dumbledore. Abaixo do nome da corvinal aparece a dada de nascimento. _19 de Setembro de 1979_. Logo abaixo aparece o parentesco até a décima geração de Hermione, que descobre que é de uma longa linhagem de um filho Squib da família de Hector Dargworth-Granger ( cinco gerações para ser mais exata ). Depois da linhagem aparece um observação.

_Mais 527040 minutos de vida por causa de influências mágicas._

Dumbledore fita Hermione nesse aspecto com olhos curiosos.

-Há quanto tempo a Senhorita usa o Vira-Tempo?

-Desde o meu primeiro ano. – disse Hermione sinceramente – Não sabia que tinha usado tanto... – pondera preocupada.

Dumbledore olha para Hermione com olhos paternais e com um pouco de remorso.

-Acho que a Senhorita deve parar de usar o Vira-Tempo. A Senhorita envelheceu um ano usando o aparelho e agora, ao invés de ter quinze anos, tem dezesseis. – pausa – Por mais que eu queira ajuda-la nos seus estudos, eu não posso esquecer que é errado envelhecer pelo Vira-Tempo.

Hermione fita o Diretor. Será mesmo errado? Ela tinha aprendido tanto! Mas, será que era bom ter dezesseis ao invés de quinze? Uma sensação de remorso invade o coração de Hermione e a morena logo sabe que era mesmo errado. Suspirando, a morena retira o Vira-Tempo de seu pescoço e entrega o objeto para Dumbledore.

-Você está tomando uma sábia decisão, Srta Granger. – pausa – Como uma verdadeira Corvinal. – disse o Diretor ao guardar o objeto numa das gavetas da mesa.

-Mas como eu vou poder assistir as aulas extras? – indaga Hermione com um pouco de receio.

-É simples. – disse Dumbledore ao colocar uma bala de limão na boca – Elas serão dadas nos finais de semana e nas férias, em geral.

Hermione fita o professor com certo receio. Dumbledore junta as mãos e se inclina para frente.

-É imperativo que a Senhorita continue assistindo as aulas de seu próprio ano. – pausa – Além disso, a maior parte dos assuntos serão dados durante as férias. Durante o ano letivo será dada uma pequena parte, para não atrapalhar os seus estudos normais. Só há espaço para sete aulas extras, em cada noite de cada dia. Assim, a Senhorita teria que escolher quais matérias gostaria de continuar os estudos extras. – pausa – Mas, poderíamos encaixar mais duas durante os finais de semana e seria só.

Hermione bebe um pouco mais de chá.

-E se eu fosse nas aulas coletivas das matérias que eu não faço aulas extras? – pausa – Os assuntos estão bem adiantados.

Dumbledore encosta as costas na cadeira e pondera.

-É isso mesmo que a Senhorita quer? – pausa – Tem certeza disso?

Hermione assente.

-Sabe, seria bem melhor e as minhas noites poderiam ser livres. – completa Hermione.

Dumbledore junta as mãos.

-Bom... se é assim que a senhorita deseja, todas as suas matérias poderiam ser mantidas com exceção do Estudo dos Trouxas, Arte, Arte Trouxa, Música, Música Trouxa e Advinhação, eu suponho.

Hermione assente.

Dumbledore fita Hermione por alguns minutos antes juntar as mãos. Hermione não deixa de pensar que Dumbledore não estava lhe contando tudo. Por que ele queria saber sobre as suas aulas? _Por quê? _Era simplesmente uma coisa que Hermione não conseguia entender.

-A senhorita terá aulas separada dos outros... - dando a palavra final sobre o assunto - ...e cada aula seguirá o seu próprio desenvolvimento.

Hermione assente.

Depois de longas duas horas de conversa, Hermione sai do escritório do Diretor com um novo planejamento de aulas que incluía aulas somente aulas particulares que seguiriam o seu nível de aprendizado. Com um lista, incrivelmente já preparada por Dumbledore, dos livros e equipamentos para comprar no próximo dia, Hermione chegou no Salão Comunal da Corvinal por volta das onze da noite. Lá, ela encontrou uma adormecida Cho no sofá, uma concentrada Padma na leitura de um livro numa poltrona próxima e uma sonolenta Luna que fitava as chamas da lareira.

A visão era muito semelhante como das outras vezes em que ela chegava tarde de alguma aula nos anos anteriores. Por ser algo comum, Hermione simplesmente se senta no único lugar vago: no chão ao lado de Luna. O gesto não passa desapercebido pela loira que fita Hermione com aqueles olhos sábios e que pareciam ler a mente de Hermione. Algumas vezes Hermione até se perguntava se Luna sabia alguma forma de Legilimens capaz de até passar pelos seus muros oclumentes.

-Você está diferente. – disse Luna com sono e se ajeitando para descansar no lado em que Hermione estava.

-Diferente? Eu? – sussurra Hermione.

Luna assente.

No dia seguinte, Hermione se arrumou bem cedo para ir à Hogsmeade onde ela compraria os pertences que seus professores tinham pedido. Hagrid a acompanhou até a vila mágica e foi uma ótima companhia no geral. Por sorte, por ser um sábado, ausência de Hermione não foi sentida. Era comum para Hermione sumir aos sábados dentro do quarto para estudar. No dia seguinte, as delegações iriam finalmente chegar em Hogwarts e as fofocas se concentravam nos alunos estrangeiros que poderiam vir. Ainda havia uma discussão sobre quais escolas viriam até o castelo entre os Grifinórios, o que causou um certo riso entre os alunos mais esnobes da Corvinal e da Sonserina. Hermione, no meio do fogo cruzado, escolheu ficar neutro e bem perto das suas amigas quando Professor Flitwick finalmente desceu e começou a ajeitar os alunos para receberem as delegações no final da tarde.

As aulas particulares haviam sido um sucesso tamanho que Dumbledore não tinha mais dúvidas quanto à eficácia do método. Assim, Hermione tinha um sorriso satisfeito quando cruzou o Hall de entrada rumo ao local onde Padma e Cho estavam enfileiradas.

Os alunos de Hogwarts ficaram bem uns quarenta minutos parados na frente do castelo para saudarem as delegações. Hermione já estava ficando impaciente quando a delegação de Beauxbatons foi avistada por Dumbledore.

Beauxbatons chegou numa carruagem azul com detalhes em dourado e branco e era guiada por doze cavalos alados. Quase atropelaram Hagrid quando pousaram.

**POV Hermione**

Pobre Hagrid! Quase foi atropelado! Eu vejo a carruagem da Academia Francesa de Magia parar lentamente perto da cabana de Hagrid. Uma aluna sai da carruagem e puxa uma escada retrátil. A porta se abre mais e eu me vejo curiosa. Afinal quem deveria ser o Diretor de Beauxbatons? Minhas perguntas são respondidas quando uma mulher muito alta salta da carruagem.

_Uma meia-gigante!_

Sim. Ela com certeza deve ter algum sangue gigante correndo nas suas veias. Assim que a grande mulher sai, um grupo de umas vinte alunas vestindo roupas azul e de um pano muito fino saiu. Como é que elas não estão sentindo frio? Me ajeito melhor na minha posição e consigo ver que as garotas estão juntas, tentando pegar calor humano, e estava ajeitando xales, gorros e luvas. Sim, elas estão sentindo frio. Será que ninguém avisou às pobres alunas de que em Outubro aqui faz _muito _frio para uma roupa tão fina?

Não importa agora. O que está feito está feito e eu vejo o grupo de alunas seguir a mulher alta que andava até Dumbledore. A alta mulher cumprimenta Dumbledore e é logo guiada para dentro do castelo para se protegerem do frio enquanto a outra delegação não chegava.

No caminho, eu posso ver com mais detalhes o grupo de estudantes francesas. Mas uma coisa me chamou a atenção. Era um par de olhos. Sim, um par de olhos era tudo que eu podia ver além de algumas mechas de cabelos loiros pois a estudante tinha o rosto envolto num xale de lã, gorro e cachecol. E era um par de olhos azuis que me fitaram com curiosidade. Eu segui aqueles pares até que a garota saiu do campo da minha visão. Eu sinto uma sensação estranha tomar conta de mim. Na minha cabeça eu posso escutar a minha Águia ajeitar as penas. Sinto uma leve coceira nos meus olhos e os coço levemente.

-Veja o tamanho dessa mulher! – sussurra Padma no meu ouvido. Cho, que estava ao meu lado responde:

-Ela é meio-giganta. – disse a chinesa ao proteger a boca com o dorso da mão, para evitar leitura labial.

-Isso que eu pensei. – fala Padma curiosa – E quem é doido o suficiente para pousar na Escócia no fim do outono com roupas tão leves?

Cho e eu trocamos olhares exasperados e Padma revira os olhos.

-Foi uma pergunta retórica. Vocês viram como elas estavam tremendo de frio? – pergunta Padma.

-Sim. – digo ao virar o rosto e vejo que Professora McGonagal está nos fitando. Engulo seco e dou uma leve cotovelada em Padma para que ela parasse de falar.

-Ouch..! – exclama Padma – Não precisa fazer isso, 'Mione.

-Fica quieta, Professor McGonagall está olhando para cá. – falo ao fingir um bocejo e proteger a boca com a mão.

Padma me fita confusa e então levanta o olhar, procurando pela professora. Minerva estava olhando com certa curiosidade para nós e Patil finalmente percebeu o perigo de ganharmos uma detenção. Padma se calou imediatamente e Cho segura uma risada. Eu, mais Padma, fitamos Cho com expressões entre chocadas e incrédulas. Ainda demorou mais alguns minutos para os alunos de Durmstrang chegassem. Outros longos minutos se passaram entre a chegada dos alunos e ida dos mesmos até o Salão Principal onde a Cerimônia de Recepção iria acontecer. Como combinado e treinado antes, cada aluno sabia onde se sentar e isso colou Luna mais à frente na mesa e Cho mais para o final da mesa. Eu e Padma conseguimos nos sentar junto com os alunos do quarto ano.

-Onde será que eles estão? – pergunta Marcus Belby que se sentava defronte à mim.

-Preparando alguma entrada triunfal. – disse Roger Davies.

Assim como previsto por Davies, as delegações estavam mesmo preparando entradas _triunfais. _Mas não foi a entrada em si que eu prestei atenção. Na realidade, desde que Beauxbatons fez a sua apresentação eu não consegui para de pensar de quem seriam aqueles pares de olhos azuis. Por azar, ou por sorte, as alunas francesas tinham escolhido por se sentar à mesa da Corvinal. Atrás de mim eu podia sentir os alunos Sonserinos se ajeitando na mesa para dar espaço para os alunos de Durmstrang que escolheram se sentar com as serpentes.

O jantar passa rapidamente e logo as últimas considerações são feitas por Dumbledore.

-Como já combinado com cada Diretor, os alunos de cada delegação se sentaram nas mesas cujas casas tivessem maior espaço para receber os alunos. – começou Dumbledore – Assim, para melhor acomodarmos, quero avisar que os alunos de Durmstrang serão acomodados no Salão Comunal da Sonserina e as alunas de Beauxbatons, no Salão Comunal da Corvinal.

Da onde eu estou sentada, eu posso ver que as alunas francesas estão impecavelmente vestidas e prestam atenção em tudo em que o Professor Dumbledore dizia. Quando o jantar finalmente sumiu, conforme treinado, os alunos saíram do Salão em fila e seguiram para o Salão Comunal. Durante a caminhada eu senti mais uma vez uma coceira nos meus olhos e os cocei mais uma vez. Quando finalmente cheguo no Salão Comunal segui direto para o dormitório. Subi as escadas e quando cheguei na frente da minha porta vi dois nomes embaixo do meu: Fleur Delacour e Gabrielle Delacour.

Minha boca se abre em espanto. _Eu _tinha sido escolhida para dividir o meu quarto com _duas _alunas, e possivelmente parentes por causa do nome. Mas _quem _eram essas tais Delacour? Abrindo a porta, eu me vejo sozinha no meu quarto, mas num muito mais expandido quarto onde dava para se ver mais duas camas dosséis tamanho de solteiro e várias malões ao lado de cada cama. O meu closet tinha agora o meu nome e ao lado de cada cama havia um closet. O meu banheiro privativo tinha se tornado comunal e os meus livros foram alinhados em duas estantes ao lado da minha cama.

A primeira coisa que vem à minha mente foi que eu tinha perdido a liberdade. Como eu poderia voar pelos céus com duas companheiras de quarto? E, principalmente, como eu poderia treinar a minha dobra elemental? Como eu poderia estudar com duas pessoas no quarto?

Sem saber as respostas, minha mente simplesmente procura saber a localização das minhas coisas naquela nova reorganização. Meus livros estão impecáveis. Assim como meus rolos de pergaminho, tinta e penas. Meus malões estão debaixo da cama e a varanda, ainda tem os móveis de outrora. Suspiro.

É quando eu escuto a porta se abrir. Eu me viro e vejo aqueles cabelos loiros e aqueles olhos azuis me fitando. E como se isso não fosse o bastante, havia uma versão menor ao lado da garota loira que abriu os olhos. As duas eram tão parecidas que eu poderia dizer sem dúvida que elas eram irmãs. Foi então que eu entendi quem elas eram: Fleur Delacour e Gabrielle Delacour, as estudantes de Beaubatons que eu iria compartilhar o quarto até o final do ano letivo.


End file.
